


Interrupting Pets

by DreadfulMind



Series: Sudden Dog Sitting [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Titan keeps interrupting them and they can't have sex, Titan the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the first time Titan had gotten in the way of then trying to have sex. There were a few times they were able to do so while Titan was sleeping, but it was always hard. Titan likes to be around them all the time and if he woke up and they weren't in the room, he would go and find them and whine until he got their attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting Pets

Eren and Levi were making out for most of the taxi ride back home from the movie theater. They had just had a date night and they had had a wonderful time. Titan was well behaved and had learned to stop crying when Eren and Levi were gone so they left him home alone when they knew they wouldn't be out too long. 

When they stumbled into their house, Titan was no where in sight, and Levi attacked Eren's mouth with his own. Eren whimpered into the kiss and Levi maneuvered them to fall onto the couch. He immediately went to undo Eren's shirt and kissed his way down his pants. Just as he was about to undo Eren's belt. He felt something nudge his leg and he let out a loud sigh.

He tried to ignore it and he went back to kissing Eren's torso, but then there was a weight on his back and Eren groaned.

"Levi, we have to stop," 

"Yeah," Levi wiggled so Titan could get off his back, and as soon as he had, Levi sat up and off of Eren, Titan jumped onto his lap and started licking his face, "you missed us boy?" he pet Titan, who barked in response. 

This was not the first time Titan had gotten in the way of then trying to have sex. There were a few times they were able to do so while Titan was sleeping, but it was always hard. Titan likes to be around them all the time and if he woke up and they weren't in the room, he would go and find them and whine until he got their attention. 

He would physically get in between them or bark and whimper until they'd leave each other alone to pay attention to him. Once, they were making out on the couch and Titan jumped on Eren's lap and started licking his face. 

Eren had made it clear he didn't want Titan to see them doing it, and to be honest, Levi felt like Titan was just peering at him and it made him uncomfortable. 

"Do you want to watch tv?" Eren asked, waving the remote. Levi nodded and they cuddled into the couch watching tv.

At some point, Titan went to lay in the small space between the two and fell asleep. After about a half hour, Eren grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him off the couch with a wink and lead them to their bedroom. 

Levi could already feel himself getting hard as he followed Eren. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Eren turned around and connected their lips together, then turned them both around to shove Levi back onto the bed and straddled his lap. If Levi wasn't hard before, he certainly was now, especially by the way Eren was kissing him and how he was running his hands all over Levi's now exposed torso. 

Levi pulled Eren closer to them and then flipped them over so he was on top, he gave open mouth kisses to Eren's neck. Eren moaned and a bark sounded right after that.

Levi pulled back and hung his head, "we forgot to close the door didn't we?"

Eren hummed a yes.

Levi got off of him and when Eren whimpered he kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back," he got off the bed and left the room, calling Titan to follow him. He put some food in a bowl and set it down on the floor and crouched down so he could talk to Titan as he ate.

"You have to do me a favor here, Titan. I need some alone time Eren so you stay out here and eat and then go to sleep, ok?" 

Levi stood up straight and started for the bedroom, making sure to close the door this time. When he faced the bed, he noticed Eren's clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. He took off his own pants and shirt and crawled under the sheets with Eren. 

It was twenty minutes later that they both heard scratching and whining behind the door.

"Do you think if we ignore him he'll go away?" Levi asked.

Eren was panting but shook his head. He was right, Titan had grown to love getting attention and ignoring him never helped anyone. 

"Do you think if we let him in he'd go to sleep on his bed?" Eren asked once he had regained his breath.

"When has he ever gone to sleep in it in this room?"

"Good point," Eren propped himself up on his elbows and Levi moved to lay next to him, "should we just leave him out there?" Eren was frowning and Levi knew that's exactly what he didn't want to do. 

He sighed, they had both gotten off already, but they hadn't gotten to the part that he considered to be the 'fun' stuff. That would just have to wait for another time then. He got up and rummaged through their drawers for some clean boxers, at least they hadn't made a mess, and tossed them to Eren. 

Levi slipped his on and chuckled as Eren wiggled underneath the sheets to get them on. They cleaned up as best they could and Levi moved to the door. As soon as he opened the door, Titan was wagging his tail and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he looked up at Levi. 

Levi couldn't not pick up Titan and take him back to their bed. He propped himself on top of Eren's pillow and fell asleep, making Eren and Levi both have to curl up into each other on Levi's side. The closeness was nice though so they didn't mind. 

"I think we're going to have to call Annie and get a hotel room," Eren mumbled, already snuggled up into Levi's chest.

Levi chuckled, "yeah, I think that's a good idea,"


End file.
